


Lilapsophobia

by BaileyB00



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, You Decide, felix has a fear of storms, hyunjin helps him, maybe ? idk, poor felix, that’s it that’s the fic, we love soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyB00/pseuds/BaileyB00
Summary: n. a fear of thunderstorms or tornadoes.~in which Felix can’t fall asleep due to a thunderstorm, but luckily he has Hyunjin to help him.





	Lilapsophobia

**Author's Note:**

> me: has 293739273879393734756 things I could be doing & other unfinished fics I could be working on  
> also me: I must write the cute

It was well past midnight, and Felix had yet to actually fall asleep. He sat on the corner of his bed with his back pressed up against the wall and his knees drawn to his chest. The wind rattled his bedroom window and rain pattered loudly against the glass. Lightning arched across the sky, making Felix jump. His hands shook as he rubbed his face in an attempt to calm down.

It was the thunderclap that put him over the edge. It came mere seconds after the brightest flash of lightning all night and made the house shake with a terrifying _BOOM._

“Son of a _bitch,”_ Felix near-yelled. His entire body was trembling now as he squeezed his eyes shut and put his head on his knees. His heart raced, hammering almost painfully in his chest.

 _Maybe if I wasn’t such a damn coward this wouldn’t be a problem,_ Felix thought. He’d been scared of thunderstorms his entire life; he never really knew why. All he knew was that the lightning, and especially the thunder that followed, terrified him.

The storm currently raging outside his window had come out nowhere. Normally when he knew the weather was supposed to get bad, he took as many sleeping pills as he could without. . . well, dying. That way he wouldn’t have to go through the panic he was experiencing now. Another clap of thunder rolled across the night sky, and Felix cursed himself internally when he felt tears prick at his eyes.

“-lix? Felix?”

Felix lifted his head from his knees to find Hyunjin standing in his doorway, looking concerned. “Uh, h-hi,” Felix mumbled.

Hyunjin crossed the room and sat down next to Felix on the bed. “I heard the thunder,” he whispered. “It woke me up. Are you okay?”

Felix’s eyes widened slightly; Hyunjin was a heavy sleeper, so if the thunder woke _him_ up. . .

“I could be better,” he said. Lightning lit up the room, causing Felix to jump. Almost instantly afterwards, a loud clap of thunder shook the house once again; a few tears slowly made their way down Felix’s cheeks.

“Oh, Felix,” Hyunjin said sympathetically, wrapping his long arms around Felix’s entire body and pulling him close. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

Felix trembled against Hyunjin’s chest. The tip of his nose felt numb; he fisted his hands in Hyunjin’s shirt as huge tears rolled down his face. His scalp tingled when Hyunjin began running his fingers through his hair. “It’s alright, Lix,” Hyunjin murmured. “I’ve got you.”

“W-will you stay with m-me?” Felix mumbled. He hated the way his voice shook, hated how scared he was.

“Of course,” Hyunjin said immediately. “Come on, I’m sure you’re tired. Let’s go to sleep.”

Never letting Felix go, Hyunjin maneuvered the two of them so that they could lie comfortably next to each other in Felix’s bed. Felix immediately curled into Hyunjin’s side.

“I can hear your h-heartbeat,” Felix said. The wind still shook the windows, and thunder still rolled, and lightning still flashed across the sky; but at least Felix could hear something alive, something comforting, something safe.

“Good,” Hyunjin said. “That’s good. Listen to my heartbeat, give yourself something else to focus on.” Hyunjin took Felix’s still-shaking hands in his and rubbed his thumb in calming circles over the back of his hand. Hyunjin’s heart ached with sympathy for his boyfriend as Felix’s entire body shook violently and he drew in sharp, quick, almost painful-sounding breaths.

“Breathe for me, Lix,” Hyunjin said gently. “You have to breathe. It’s gonna be okay.” Felix took a deep breath in an attempt to do as Hyunjin told. “Good,” Hyunjin said. “You’re doing so well, Lix. Just a few more deep breaths for me, okay? You’re gonna be just fine.”

Felix breathed as deeply as he could. His chest felt less tight now. He let out a shuddering sigh.

“There you go,” Hyunjin murmured. Felix squeezed Hyunjin’s hand as a way to thank him; he didn’t trust himself to speak without his voice shaking just yet.

Eventually the storm quieted slightly. Felix had yet to fall asleep, but he was significantly more calm now that Hyunjin was with him. “Jinnie,” Felix whispered, “are you awake?”

“I’m awake, Lix,” Hyunjin replied. “Tired. But I’m awake. I will be until you fall asleep.”

“I’m sorry,” Felix said.

Hyunjin looked down at his boyfriend with a slight frown. “What for?”

“For keeping you awake,” Felix said, with an expression on his face that said, _What else?_

“Felix,” Hyunjin said. “You don’t have to apologize. You know that, right?”

Felix didn’t answer, choosing instead to press his face to his boyfriend’s side and inhaling deeply. Hyunjin always smelled nice, like lavender. Felix loved the smell of lavender.

“You can’t help being afraid of storms,” Hyunjin said.

“But I don’t have to be a bother to you and keep you awake just because I’m a wimp.”

“You’re not a bother to me,” Hyunjin assured him. He pressed a gentle kiss to Felix’s forehead. “You’re never a bother to me.”

Felix sat up so he could properly look at Hyunjin. “Thank you, Hyunjinnie,” he said as sincerely as humanly possible. Hyunjin merely smiled and said, “You're welcome,” before reaching up and kissing him softly on the lips.

One of Hyunjin’s hands cupped Felix’s face while the other gripped one of Felix’s. Felix pressed his free hand against Hyunjin’s chest in order to stabilize himself so he wouldn’t fall on top of him. The kiss remained soft, gentle, sweet. Felix pressed his forehead to Hyunjin’s with a smile.

“There we go,” Hyunjin murmured. “That’s better.”

“What?”

“Seeing you smile,” Hyunjin said. “It hurts my heart, seeing you cry. You’re too pretty for that.”

Felix blushed; he couldn’t help it. He was certain he’d never grow used to hearing Hyunjin say things like that. “I love you, Jinnie,” Felix said.

“Love you too, Lix,” Hyunjin said as Felix yawned. “Think you can sleep now?”

Felix hesitated. “You. . . you won’t leave?”

“Never.”

Felix smiled. “Okay,” he said. He rested his head on Hyunjin’s chest. “Let’s sleep.”

And they did. Felix realized just before drifting off that he’d finally found a replacement for his thunderstorm sleeping pills. Thanks to Hyunjin, for the first time in his life, he slept naturally and peacefully through the rest of the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this was inspired by the fact that there was an actual storm last night. I’m not afraid of storms, I actually love them, but as I was laying in bed I was like “u know what would be cute?”  
> and thus, Lilapsophobia was born.
> 
> update: literally like three hours after I posted this it started hailing. wild.
> 
>  
> 
> here is my [tumblr,](https://bbaileyb00.tumblr.com/) if you wanna come yell at me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
